


some things never

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coming to terms, implied body dysphoria, timeline-wise: somewhere shortly after they arrive on the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “It suits you.”“The hair?” Shiro asks dumbly, going cross eyed eyeing the white strands.Keith laughs, sweeps the hair to the side before pressing in to drop a warm kiss in the middle of Shiro’s nose scar, “That too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Inspired by [this super cute fanart](https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/151289657065/redmiel-was-ill-today-twice-as-ill-doodled-a) by redmiel show them some love, reblog the art.

“You’ve changed.”

 

Pausing half way through pulling his jacket on, Keith turns towards Shiro with a wide-eyed, questioning look, “What?”

 

Shiro gestures vaguely at him, “You’ve changed a lot since…”

 

Keith frowns down at himself, “How?”

 

“You’re taller for one,” Shiro grins faintly, remembering how that had been a minor sore spot for Keith. He’s probably gained three inches in the last year. Maybe four. He wonders how tall Keith is now and if he’s happy with his height. “A lot more muscled. You got better at fighting _and_  flying. You even grew your hair out, just like you said you would.” 

 

He punctuates this by reaching out almost cupping the nape of his neck as he slides his fingers through Keith’s hair. It’s still as silky soft and thin as Shiro remembers. _Glad at least some things are the same_.

 

Keith’s eyes grow soft when Shiro’s palm finally comes to rest against the back of his neck. Hand pressing gently against the taller man’s chest, “You’ve changed more than I have.”

 

His smile turns brittle before breaking. Shiro can’t hold Keith’s gaze, feeling… ashamed, guilty, nervous. It’s a tangle of complicated emotions that he can’t make out. His left hand, that’s still resting on Keith’s nape, starts to grow cold.

 

Shiro is _acutely_ aware of how much he’s changed. So much so that he can’t stand the sight of himself in a mirror. His scars, the white fringe of hair, his muscles… They’re all reminders of what he’s gone through. And most days? It’s too much for him to bear.

 

Maybe one day he’ll come to accept them. Maybe even be at peace with his past. But right now? Knowing how much he’s changed has Shiro questioning who he even is anymore.

 

A warm hand combs through his fringe, yanking Shiro out of his thoughts. He blinks in surprise down at Keith, who is smiling faintly up at him, “It suits you.”

 

“The hair?” Shiro asks dumbly, going cross eyed eyeing the white strands.

 

Keith laughs, sweeps the hair to the side before pressing in to drop a warm kiss in the middle of Shiro’s nose scar, “That too.”

 

Bashfulness like he hasn’t known in ages fills Shiro, coloring his cheeks a botchy pink shade. He raises a crooked finger to self consciously rub his scar before mumbling, “You think so?” 

 

“Yeah,” Keith smiles at him. “The hair looks good too. Even if it makes you look 5 years older.”

 

Scrunching his nose, Shiro grimaces. Darn. That's a bit of a blow to the ego. But still, faint amusement pulls his lips up, “You couldn’t have said I look more dignified? _Distinguished_?”

 

“I stopped thinking you were dignified the day I caught you sleep-drooling on my copy of Catch-22. And what little dignity you had left died the day you won that hot dog eating contest. That was just…” Keith shudders.

 

With a playful pout, Shiro asks, “So you _don’t_  think I’m dignified?”

 

“Not one bit,” Keith teases, patting Shiro’s back as he visibly deflates with a pout. “Come on. Let’s go see what Coran made for dinner.”


End file.
